Schmutzfell
|Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Heilerschüler: Heiler: |namenl=Unbekannt Unbekannt Schmutzfell (Mudfur) Schmutzfell (Mudfur) Schmutzfell (Mudfur) |Familien=Gefährtin: Tochter: Junge: |Familiem=Brightsky (ehemals) Leopardenstern Drei unbekannte Junge |Mentor=Brombeerblüte |Schüler=Petaldust, Mottenflügel |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Brombeerblüte |Vorgänger1=Mottenflügel |lebend='' In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Zurück zu den Clans, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Feuersterns Mission, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge,Tigerclaw's Fury'' |verstorben=''Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Stimmen der Nacht, Mistystar's Omen'' |erwähnt=''Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, The Ultimate Guide}} '''Schmutzfell' (Original: Mudfur) ist ein alter, langhaariger, getupfter, hellbrauner Kater mit hellem Bauch. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis : Geheimnis des Waldes :Er untersucht die Jungen von Nebelfuß, als diese beinahe im Fluss ertrinken. Er erwähnt auch, als Feuerherz und Graustreif sich im FlussClan-Lager befinden, dass Katzen, die vergiftete Fische essen, Bauchschmerzen bekommen, und er habe in seiner ganzen Karriere als Heiler noch nicht so viele Katzen mit Bauchschmerzen behandelt. Vor dem Sturm :Als die DonnerClan-Katzen nach dem Feuer zum FlussClan flüchten, hilft er Rußpelz beim Versorgen der Katzen. Außerdem gibt er den Jungen von Glanzfell Honig, da sie gereizte Hälse haben und nicht an ihrem Bauch saugen wollten. Gefährliche Spuren : Stunde der Finsternis :Schmutzfell ist bei der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan dabei und hilft den Verletzten. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Er wird Mentor von Mottenflügel, der Tochter der Einzelläuferin Sasha. Die meisten Katzen des FlussClans misstrauen dieser Entscheidung, da in ihren Augen Einzelläufer zwar Krieger, aber nicht Heiler werden können, da sie den Glauben an den SternenClan nicht verstehen. Schmutzfell beharrt zwar auf seiner Entscheidung, wartet jedoch auf ein Zeichen des SternenClans, dass diese richtig war. Mondschein :Er ist immer noch Mentor von Mottenflügel, doch sein Clan vertraut der Tochter Sashas noch immer nicht. Er selbst will sie erst zu seiner Schülerin machen (d.h. die entsprechende Zeremonie durchführen), wenn er ein Zeichen des SternenClans erhält, das belegt, dass diese Entscheidung richtig ist. Als er schließlich den Flügel einer Motte vor seinem Bau findet, wertet er ihn als dieses Zeichen. Er nimmt Mottenflügel zum ersten Mal mit zum Mondstein und ernennt sie dort vor dem SternenClan zu seiner Schülerin. Morgenröte :Er ist ein alter, schwer kranker Kater, trotzdem schleppt er sich zusammen mit seiner Schülerin, Leopardenstern, Habichtfrost und Sturmpelz zum Baumgeviert, um dort den sterbenden Krieger zu sehen, aber er glaubt, er kommt nicht und so macht er sich mit den anderen wieder auf den Rückweg zum Lager. Am nächsten Abend kommt Mottenflügel aufgebracht zu Blattpfote und sagt ihr, dass Schmutzfell in schlechter Verfassung sei und sie dringend mitkommen sollte. Diese holt dann auch ihre Mentorin Rußpelz. Als sie ankommen, bekommt er nichts mehr mit. Rußpelz gibt ihm Mohnsamen gegen die Schmerzen und sagt, er wird nichts merken, wenn er auf dem Weg zum SternenClan ist. An dem Abend kurz vor der Großen Reise kommt Sturmpelz und sagt, dass Schmutzfell jetzt im Sterben liege und der FlussClan nicht mit aufbrechen würde. Feuerstern beschließt, mitzukommen und mit Leopardenstern zu reden. Sie machen sich auf den Weg. Mit ihnen sind unter anderem auch die beiden Ältesten, die nicht mit die Reise antreten: Frostfell und Fleckenschweif. Als sie ankommen, ist Schmutzfell in seinem Bau und ist nur noch leicht bei Bewusstsein. Als Mottenflügel kommt, sagt sie, sie hätten Rußpelz dabei, und er bittet sie, es ihm angenehm zu machen. Als er stirbt, sind alle traurig, vor allem Mottenflügel. Feuerstern geht zu Leopardenstern, um mit ihr zu reden, aber sie will bleiben. Als Feuerstern sagt, dass Frostfell und Fleckenschweif bleiben und diese sagen, sie würden Schmutzfells Totenwache halten, ist sie einverstanden und beginnt mit ihnen die Große Reise. Mottenflügel trauert sehr um Schmutzfell, muss ihn aber zurücklassen. Sie erwähnt manchmal, dass er ein viel besserer Heiler war als sie. :Seitdem wandelt er im SternenClan. Sternenglanz :''Folgt ''Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Schmutzfell erscheint Blattsee in einem Traum, in dem er die Heilerin bittet, Mottenflügel eine Nachricht zu überbringen, da die FlussClan-Heilerin nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, kann er sie nicht selbst erreichen. :Schmutzfell erklärt Blattsee, dass im FlussClan eine Älteste an Grünem Husten erkrankt ist, Mottenflügel jedoch keine Katzenminze im Territorium finden kann. :Er zweifelt zudem an seiner Entscheidung, Mottenflügel zu seiner Schülerin gemacht zu haben, obwohl die Zeichen für ihn eindeutig waren und fleht Blattsee an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Clan nicht unter seiner schlechten Wahl leiden muss. :Schmutzfell erklärt der DonnerClan-Heilerin schließlich, wo sich die Katzenminze im FlussClan-Territorium befindet. :Blattsee findet jedoch keine Zeit, Mottenflügel die Botschaft zu überbringen, da sie sich um Beerenjunges kümmern muss und Mottenflügel zudem nicht an dem Treffen am Mondsee teilnimmt, da Bleifuß an Grünem Husten erkrankte. :Als Blattsee am Mondsee schließlich von den SternenClan-Katzen als neue Heiler-Katze des DonnerClans willkommen geheißen wird, sieht sie Schmutzfell mit Tüpfelblatt und Gelbzahn auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees. Da er den Blick gesenkt hält, fragt sich Blattsee, ob der Kater sie mit Absicht ignorieren würde. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er warnt Maulbeerpfote vor Zweibeiner-Aktivitäten und bittet sie darum, es Mottenflügel zu sagen. Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission : }} Mangas Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans :Er behandelt Habichts Wunde am Ohr. Familie *Gefährtin: Brightsky (ehemals) *Tochter: Leopardenstern *Junge: Drei unbekannte Junge Character Art Zitate Sonstiges Quellen en:Mudfurfr:Patte de Pierrecs:Lískáčfi:Mutaturkkiru:Пачкун Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere